


Bleach Blonde?

by AnAbundanceOfLevi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Blond, Blonde, Bully, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Hair, Hair Dye, I have no idea, Is this even a relationship?, Minor Angst, Realisation, anti-bullying, good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAbundanceOfLevi/pseuds/AnAbundanceOfLevi
Summary: Prompt filler. Draco accidentally becomes a good guy when he sets up an anti bullying campaign to save Luna. When he tries, it turns out to be too late to back out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on fanfiction.net for a while (like over a year) and I'm yet to update it. But I hadn't realised that it had never been posted on here so tada!  
> If there's anything you want me to add in, feel free to ask, I'm beginning to write the second chapter now.

Prompt: The Slytherins were making fun of Luna and someone makes a rude comment about her abnormally pale hair and then a silence falls and they all look at Draco who is touching his own hair and looking offended. Draco then starts and anti-bullying campaign at Hogwarts and it's a joke at first but then Dumbledore announces it in the great hell and everyone's coming up to Draco like "wow it's so cool how much you’ve grown”and younger Slytherins open up to him about the bullying they've faced and he realised that it’s too late to back outing then he just kind of accidentally becomes a Good Guy.

 

Draco stalked down the corridors, and moving stairs. His friends — well, followers really — had gone ahead without him and he wasn't exactly happy about it. Turning a corner, he sights a large group of Slytherins disappearing through a doorway. He considered moving slightly faster, but decided that if they knew what was good for them, they would wait.

Needless to say, they didn’t bother.

“They better have a bloody good reason for this.” Draco growled under his breath. Mentally listing the reasons he would accept, he halted at two. It was about as much as he could think of in his current frame of mind. 

Maybe if someone had obliviated every trace of Draco from their minds. What else could it possibly be? Maybe Crabbe had got a whiff of free food and they were trying to stop him. That was the most likely of the two.

And then a thought occurred to him, and the corners of his lips rose, his face glowing with mischievous demeanour. 

Could it be a new victim?

Oh, how he hoped for that last one. He’d noticed that the groups’ usually plentiful supply of jibes and taunts was beginning to run dry. There are only so many synonyms for “four eyes”…

He eventually reached the doorway, and as he prepared to swoop in, he heard his name and froze on the spot.

“Oh come on honey, what’s your secret? We all know nobody’s hair is quite that blonde, not even Draco’s!”

Draco didn’t recognise the voice, but he could certainly identify the next one. “I’ll tell you what Draco uses, if you tell us what you use. Maybe then we’ll even let you down.” Pansy’s harsh jeer scratched against Draco’s ears. 

A high, almost tinkling voice reached him, seeming to come from above. “You may want to reconsider what you just said.” Draco's neck snapped up and he found Luna suspended in midair, somehow graceful, despite the awkward positioning. 

She smiled gently at him, despite the still continuing jeers from below. “He’s right behind you.”

The room filled with noise as a dozen students turned around as one, but just as quickly emptied of all noise as they all stared at him, mouths gaping open almost comically.

Draco suddenly became all too aware that he was fingering the hair resting against the nape of his neck. He forced his hand back down to his side and subtly slid his wand out of the concealed pocket in his robes. 

He straightened his back and lifted his chin slightly. He’s a Malfoy, and if that taught him one good thing, it’s that he can radiate confidence like a bloody beacon. 

Looking directly at Pansy, his steel grey eyes flashing dangerously, despite the crippling emotional pain of hearing his so-called friends talk about him like that. “Well, that’s certainly an interesting idea.” He remarked nonchalantly. “But I rather think you’d struggle to tell her ‘what I use’ as I don’t use anything, especially not hair dye.”

Draco glanced upwards briefly, and then back to Pansy. “Also I suggest you let her down before someone gets hurt. That someone being you.” He watched Pansy’s face carefully, catching the small smirk before she spoke.

“If you want her down, then down she’ll be.” Pansy said haughtily before suddenly releasing the spell holding Luna up.However, Draco had pre-empted that she’d pull this particular stunt, and Luna fell scarily fast but stopped a foot from the ground, straightening up and brushing off her robes as she sank slowly onto her feet.

She smiled at her captors, and thanked them. “I’ve always wanted to see Hogwarts from that height, so thank you.” She turned to Draco, “And for catching me, although I’m sure a nargle would have if you hadn’t” She turned to walk away, leaving Draco and all the other Slytherins staring incredulously at her back.

This was it. The moment he realised how despicable his behaviour had been for the last seven years.

Was this really him? Did he ever actually enjoy this?   
   
Draco took a moment to breathe before turning to look after Luna. The platinum blonde figure was disappearing quickly down the corridor, despite stopping to talk to random portraits on her way.   
   
He turned to glare murderously at Pansy. “Try that again and you. Will. Regret. It.” Draco turned and stalked after Luna, deciding that they really needed to talk about this.

He glanced around at the sneering Slytherins and made his mind up. "Luna!" He called loudly. He took off, feet flying as he raced to catch up with her.


End file.
